A Hunt Gone Wrong Yet So Right
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: EDITTING DUE TO MISTAKES! The boys go on a hunt ill-prepared. Luckily Castiel is with them and Gabriel is watching them. Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel. R&R please. Slash. mxm dont like dont read. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

**A Hunt Gone Wrong Yet So Right**

**Midnight-Dark-Princess**

**A/N**: ok so this was a spur of the moment fic, it hasn't been edited or anything so please excuse all the mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own supernatural or its characters if I did Gabriel would not have been killed off.

**Warnings**: Slash, more warnings for later chapters.

* * *

><p>Gabriel watched as his two favourite chuckleheads and his favourite brother ventured out on another hunt.<p>

A succubus this time, an amused smile came out onto the Archangels face he knew this could be interesting if the boys were as stupid as they other hunts. The last few days Gabriel had noticed both Winchester boys being very reckless and just plain succeeded.

Sure he knew they were obsessed with sacrificing salon themselves to save each other and others but they'd always been at least a bit cautious. At least Castiel would help keep them safe; if the boys decent ditch him that was.

Silently he flew watching the impala below him as it roared along. Inside the car the three males were silent and surprisingly Dean didn't have the music blasting like normal it was unnerving. The Winchester boys had always been creatures of habit for longer than other either had known Gabriel existed.

The Archangel knew that Castiel could tell something was off as well chances were that was why he was with the boys… well that and his attaattachment to Dean would be why.

Smirking he thought about the two they both needed to open their eyes and see what was exactly in front of them.

Landing a short distance ahead of them at an old abandoned building Gabriel watched as the others arrived. He kept his presence hidden as always after all what good was his own private witness protection if he let everyone know where he was?

As they got out of the car his eyes were drawn to Sam, something was going on with that young hunter the boy hadn't been sleeping well and was becoming very withdrawn.

It came as little to no shock when they decided to separate as they searched abandoned structure Dean and Castiel would take the upper levels

Sam the lower.

Gabriel felt himself sign when Castiel didnt point out the obvious danger.

Succubus were tricky even by Gabriels' standard, They used venom and depending on the type it was fast spending and easy to transfer to the victim. In his time he had seen hunters driving mad by the venom after miraculously managing to kill the creature after being caught by it.

And knowingthe chuckleheads one of them was bound to end up getting hurt or end up the victim of the succubus.

Silently he followed Sam just to be safe he told himself. There was little to no doubt in Gabriel mind that the boys were going to be in a lot of trouble even though Castiel and himself were there he had no doubt the boys had the worst luck he had ever seen. this whole thing was going to get very tiring by the end of the day and he was likely have to reveal himself. But that could be well worth it in the end after all it would mean they were alive. He was sure that there was nothing that was actually going to stop that being the case one day but he had always known that the witness protection he had made for himself would end and he'd have to face up to the life he had left behind as well as all he'd done.

Pulling his thoughts away from all of that the Archangel watched as he cautiously checked around the room. Every so often throwing a confused look around or over his shoulder. Gabriel knew ever though he was hiding his presence instinct still told the hunter that there were eyes watching him. Had he been thinking about it though Archangel would have realised that staying hidden like this he was a distraction but he wasn't thinking about it he was watching the hunter admitting his movements and physique.

One think could be said about the Winchester boys their bodies were like works of art partially from genetics partially from all the working out and hunting they did.

Gabriel stopped dead when Sam turned and was looking directly at him a frown on his face. He knew that Sam couldn't see him but he still felt unnerved by the others stare. Sam took a hesitation step towards Gabriel, for a second the Archangel was sure he'd somehow revealed himself. He was about to leave the room and maintain his vigil from further away when the tall man reached out a hand and almost brushed Gabriels cheek. The Archangel took a sharp breath as he imagined how the touch would feel.

He started to close his eyes and lean into the touch when he realised what a putz he was being. They were on the hunt for goodness sakes and here he was caught in some silly fantasy. With a silent flap of his wings he removed himself from Sams immediate presence.

As he gazed in at the hunter from outside the first floor windows he couldn't but smirk at his close call. Same had continued his search and Gabriel was content to watch from a distance…for now.

After all there would be no fun in being caught and Sam did always have a way of distracting him from whatever he was going. Damn. He thought as he brought himself out of his thoughts and found that he had lost sight of the hunter. For a giant of a man he moved quietly.

Hearing a shout and a gun going off Gabriel raced to where Sam was. The succubus was in front of the hunter she was fuming. In the blink of an eye both Dean and Castiel were there. Gabriel smirked as Dean stood in front of the Angel, he wouldn't believe that those two had yet to get together.

The boys were too careless in this hunt and it seemed the succubus knew it as well and was well prepared. Gabriel didn't have time to act before she sprayed both the hunters with her poison.

Gabriel appeared behind her killing her with one touch. Looking over at Castiel he needed towards Dean. "Get him out of here and keep him somewhere until the venom wears off. I'll take Sam."

The hunters went to open their mouths to object but were grabbed by the Angels and taken to different places before they could do so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok this is going to be a three-shot, each of the next chapters will continue on from here one will be Gabriel/Sam and the other Dean/Castiel. Not sure how long they will take me. Next couple of weeks are going to be a bit hectic for me with appointments and all that not to mention my b'day but I'll try get them out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hunt Gone Wrong Yet So Right**

**Midnight-Dark-Princess**

**A/N**: Ok back for the second part, sorry for the delay, there was my birthday. I came out to my Mother…a rather huge thing really since my family and myself are religious. I've been looking into getting back into studying. I have started seeing a new psych to help with my agoraphobia. And my sister has just found somewhere to move out to so we are busy with that.

So yeah all in all it has been rather busy around here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own supernatural or its characters if I did Gabriel would not have been killed off.

**Warnings**: Slash, more warnings for later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SAM<strong>

"Gabriel what the hell?" Sams voice was harsh; clearly he was angry. "Where are Cas and Dean?"

"Now now Sammy, not even going to let me get a word out?" the Archangel said his trademark smirk in place. He loved the quick temper of the others. Everything about Sam was passion.

"You haven't answered me what the hell is going on?" The taller man asked looking at the Archangel who was meant to be dead. The same Archangel he had mourned after Lucifer had killed him for standing up for human kind. The hunter was so caught up in his thought that he hadn't heard the other talking and was only dragged out of his thoughts by the others hand waving in front of his face.

"Sam?" The others voice held concern as did his expression and the hunter suddenly had a feeling that he should wait to hear about what had happened and find out how to deal with what is happening now.

"What is going on, not about you we can get to that later now. What has happened?" Gabriel seemed to relax and Sam couldn't help but think how cute he was when he just let go. _Where the hell had that come from? _He thought he wasn't use to thinking like that. Sure he wasn't an idiot he could see that the archangel was good looking but it didn't mean he was that way. It didn't mean he wanted to be below the other watching as Gabriel rode his hard cock until they both came. _The hell?_

"You won't have long Sam I hate to say it but you've been poisoned by a succubus and it is going to start kicking in, you'll become driven by lust and won't be able to think about anything else. Your brother is the same. But that is why you were brought here and he was taken away by Castiel you both need to be away from people." Gabriel became a little worried when Sam just stood there looking at him; he knew it would be a shock but he was hoping that the hunter would take it better than that heck if he had to he would snap up some fake beauties for him.

"No I need to check on Dean, I need to know if he is ok." Sam said trying to pull his mind away from the thoughts of the other male and what his body was doing at the close proximity that the Archangel seemed to keep.

Sam jumped a bit as he felt his lower body hardening. He couldn't believe that he was reacting and with nothing to actually get him aroused. Gabriel was just there, not touching but his body was yearning. He needed more than he had needed anything before. He needed Gabriel. He needed the Archangel but he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't force the other into it.

He could get through this, even if it would be difficult.

Gabriel could see that it was already affecting Sam. He knew that it would be overwhelming for him but he was impressed that he had resisted it this long.

He wouldn't let Sam do the typical Winchester thing and keep himself in pain just so that he could "spare" the Archangel. It would begin soon more than the boy would know.

He could see that Sam was already starting to get hard and he was panting rapidly.

"Sam I bought you here to help you, I stayed to help." Gabriel said, trying to get the hunter to understand.

"No…" Sam managed to gasp out, sounding breathy with a hint of need. The Archangel sighed and sat near him. He needed to be more forceful with this, it appeared.

It was obvious that Sam was going to be difficult.

"Sam you don't need to suffer." Gabriel said before moving in and stealing a kiss.

Sam's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but lean into it and moan when he felt Gabriel's tongue run along the seam of his lips.

He closed his eyes and he felt it all at once, his temperature went up, his heart rate soared and he felt his member fully harden.

"It's ok Sam." Gabriel whispered before leaning back against the bed, pulling the tall male with him. He could feel the others body tense as he tried to pull away, not that Gabriel would be allowing that. Removing one hand from his grip on Sam, the Archangel trailed it down his body enjoying the feel of solid muscle under smooth flesh.

The darker haired male moaned, leaning into the touch. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen…no he wasn't not really, it was the poison he told himself. Gabriel must only be doing this because he felt sorry for Sam, there couldn't be any other reason.

"Uh…" was all he got out when Gabriel's hand moved over the bulge straining inside of his pants. He needed more, it was getting worrying.

"Leave it to me Sam." Was all Gabriel said before he kissed Sam deeply. The taller man wrapped his arms around the Archangel before anchoring his hands into Gabriel's hair and kissing him back. He couldn't stop himself and at that moment he didn't want to either.

Gabriel's legs were on either side of Sam's and their hips were touching. Sam moaned at the pressure and ground his pelvis down, rubbing their groins together.

The Archangels hold around him tightened and he pushed up against Sam's downward thrusts.

"Gabriel." Sam moaned. He loved the sound of his name on Sam's lips. He started trailing kisses down the side of Sam's throat. Pushing up against Sam he rolled so that their positions were reversed.

"I think that we are both overdressed at the moment, mind if I change that?" Gabriel' voice was husky and it sent shivers down Sam's spine and straight into his length, which twitched inside his pants. All he could do was nod.

In true trickster style the shorter man clicked his fingers and they were both nude.

Gabriel leant back taking in the sight of the other and grinning. Sam's eyes had widened as he watched the Archangel move down his body so that he was eye level with his cock. He couldn't be going to-

The thought was cut off as his length was swallowed.

"Uh Gabriel!" Sam yelled, arching his hips up.

Gabriel started bobbing his head and sucking, quickly driving the other to the edge. If Sam could think clearly he would be embarrassed by how quickly he had come close to the edge. "Gabriel I'm gonna…" His hips bucked harshly as he came hard.

Gabriel smiled as he swallowed everything Sam gave him. He knew that he other would be fine now and that was all he had wanted.

Sam fell back against the mattress sated, his eyes closing as sleep took him. Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything was clean and righted in the room. Smiling he lay back and watched the hunter sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Sam groaned and stretched before his eyes shot wide as the memory of what had happened the night before flooded him. He let out a shocked gasp as he felt his body react to the memory. _Oh dear Lord!_

Gabriel was leaning against the head board relaxing. The hunter was going over everything in his mind he could hear him, the boy seriously thought loudly.

"Gabriel how long does the poison last?"

"Relax you're fine, it leaves the body with orgasm so it's passed through you already." The Archangel smirked. There was a reaction that he was waiting for; it would come once the young Winchester had time to clear his thoughts.

"But…I…" Sam's voice was confused; he didn't understand why he would still want Gabriel now if the poison was out of his system. He hadn't wanted Gabriel before the incident with the succubus.

"Shhhh its ok I know and I want to help you with that also and before you start I want to do this, I have for a while."

Sam was shocked. He wasn't expecting that. What shocked him more was the realisation that he too wanted this and the joy of knowing Gabriel wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok Im going to have to end it here, I need to get up early in the morning my Nan and younger cousin is coming over and I have a heap of house work to do. I am going to put up a last chapter then I will post the Dean/Cas part as its own part sorta like a oneshot or whatever. I promise the next chapter will be citrus, a decent length and hopefully up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hunt Gone Wrong Yet So Right**

**Midnight-Dark-Princess**

**A/N**: I am so sorry that this has taken me so long. I am flat out at the moment, my relationship fell apart (not a real surprise I can write it but can't live it lol). I am raising six cockatiels, two lovebirds, two pigeons and a baby butcher bird that on top of getting the house tidied up for a termite inspection and psychologist gives me homework and yeah I've had some really off days…But all that aside I am back. There is a link on my profile page to my youtube account if you want to check out the vids of the babies.

**Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own supernatural or its characters if I did Gabriel would not have been killed off.

**Warnings**: Slash, language.

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE<strong>

"Shhhh its ok I know and I want to help you with that also and before you start I want to do this, I have for a while."

Sam was shocked. He wasn't expecting that. What shocked him more was the realisation that he too wanted this and the joy of knowing Gabriel wanted him.

**Now**

Gabriel wanted him?

Him!

Sam Winchester; the tainted boy with demon blood.

Gabriel pulled Sam to him holding him close. "You need to learn to let the past go. You are not tainted. And yes I want you."

As if to prove his point Gabriel grabbed Sams hand and led it to his stiff length. Sams eyes went wide, not only were they both naked in bed still but he could feel Gabriels size. He was huge. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sams forehead.

"Why thank-you." The trickster said cheekily winking when the hunter looked up at him and giving him a wicked grin.

"Damn it Gabriel stay out of my head." The hunter growled but to the archangel rather than menacing like was what Sam wanted to sound like it just sounded sexy and turned the former trickster on.

"There is that wonderful nature I love of yours." The comment earned him another glare and growl. "And Sammy I don't want to stay out of your head, I _enjoy_ being inside you."

Sams eyes went wide and his pupils dilated at the comment. There was no way the hunter would be able to deny himself much longer. Not that Gabriel was going to let him anyway. It was time that Sam gave into what he wanted and the Archangel also wanted him and didn't want to wait much longer.

Carefully Gabriel leaned in slowly stopping about an inch away from those beautiful lips waiting for Sam; he wanted Sam to be the first to make the move. No way to deny what was going on or use any excuse. There would be no doubt at all that they both wanted this.

"Gabriel?" Sam looked into amber eyes the name coming out as barely a whisper. Lust flared through the archangel at the sound of his name on the others lips. And then before he knew it Sam was closing the gap and claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft and spoke volumes of Sams uncertainty. That didn't last long though, as soon as Gabriel pressed back into him and parted his lips Sam moaned and deepened the kiss.

The archangel wrapped his fingers of one hand in the long hair as the other hand went around the taller mans middle pulling Sam closer against his body, kissing the human back with equal passion. That was all it took for there to be no more doubt in Sams mind.

The archangel pulled back and smiled, he was going to continue this but he needed to talk to Sam first.

"You need to know this first, I want you have for a long while now but if you let me do this I'm no going to stand back and just let this be a one-time thing." Gabriel watched Sam close the look of disbelief that flashed in the young hunters' eyes pissed him off. Sure the boy had had a fucked up life but that he thought that Gabriel was lying to him…even if in the past Gabriel had held back his true identity.

"You don't believe me- And before you interrupt me I'm not in your head you just think loud." When he actually got a smile at that he leant forward and kissed the other playfully. "I have been following you and our brothers around for a while now keeping an eye on you didn't you wonder why I got there so fast? And you're meant to be the smart one."

"Hey!" Sam cried out acting as if he had been offended and pushed at the archangel not even managing to move him in the slightest. "As for what you said, I don't know if we'd work out like that I know I want you know but I don't know you piss the hell out of me at times so I'm not sure if we could make it work, but I say we give it a shot."

That was all it took for Gabriel to launch himself into the taller man and pin him down against the bed and kiss him. This wasn't like their other kisses either this one was rough and demanding. Sam loved it and wanted more.

Gabriel moaned pulled away from the lips to Sams jaw slowly kissing along it and down to his neck. Strong hands threaded themselves in his hair and the hunter leaned back allowing Gabriel full access to this throat and neck. The archangel couldn't help the slight growl that came from his lips at the sign of submission from his partner.

Sam felt a shiver travel down his spine and send sparks of desire to his hard on at the sound Gabriel made just before he started laving attention on the sensitive skin of Sams neck. Talented lips and tongue licked and nipped only stopping when they found a sensitive spot then Gabriel would bite and suck until Sam was moaning and squirming. The young hunter had him leaking already, he was so beautiful.

Smirking Gabriel moved his attention from Sams neck to his collar bone only pausing there briefly before traveling further down the glorious body.

Sam moaned as that talented mouth worked his nipple like it had his neck moments before only to travel lower. Licking and sucking as it went. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up when the other got to his hard length. Sam gasped and moaned when Gabriel took him into his mouth. His hands fisted in the covers until his knuckles were white.

"Gabriel, uh- I won't last if you keep this up." The hunter managed to get out before letting out a slightly disappointed moan when the other pulled away from his penis.

"I swear by everything in existence you are stunning Sam Winchester. I can't wait much longer are you ready for me?"

"Yes." Sam managed to answer sounding like something between a wanton moan and whine, watching as Gabriel moved up his body before capturing his lips.

Gabriel smirked against Sams lips before clicking his fingers. The hunter gasped and squirmed slightly feeling his entrance become slicked with lubrication. The archangel stroked Sams thigh shifting his position so that he was sitting back on his knees; his eyes raking over the human on the bed. "Open your legs for me Sam."

Sam did so watching Gabriel, his amber eyes a mix of lustful intent and awe.

Gabriel leant forward a little and pressed a finger into the hunter slowly, when he got not complain he started moving it in and out before adding a second then a third stretching Sam carefully. Sam moaned and pushed back against the fingers. When Gabriel hit his prostate he had to bite his lips to keep from yelling out.

"Gabe now!" the impatient demand made the ex-trickster grin and his quickly thrust his fingers back in again stroking the prostate as he did so and he was rewarded with the most wondrous sounding moan as it tore its way past Sams reddened lips.

Quickly he hitched Sams long legs around his waist and moved closer, lining his leaking cock up with Sams puckering entrance. Thrusting in was perfection, Gabriel moaned as he was surrounded by welcoming heat and tightness. Stilling he gently moved some of the hair that had fallen in front of Sams eyes causing the hunter to open them and look up at him. He smiled down at the younger man receiving a smile in return as warm strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him down for another kiss.

Gabriel pulled out so that only the head remained inside same before pushing back in, lips still connected to Sam he swallowed the others moans as he continued to thrust setting a steady pace. Sam pulled his mouth away gasping and moaning, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

Gabriel kept the pace steady he wanted this to last as long as possible though he could feel in Sam that the hunter was close and the hunters thoughts and sounds he made were quickly destroying the archangels control.

"Uh, Gabe faster- Mnnnnn." That was all he needed and he was more than happy to oblige his lover. Speeding up Gabriel moaned and latched onto the hunters neck sucking and biting, the want to leave a mark over taking him. Sam was desperately clutching to him moaning and crying out incoherent things. Gabriel snaked one hand in-between their bodies and pumped Sams length. The boy was a screamer Gabriel made note of that and filed it away for later.

Sams hips were bucking as he met each thrust; he was getting close, so close now.

"Come for me Sam." That simple sentence was all it took and Sam was shooting his load over Gabriel's hand and onto his own stomach. His insides clenching around Gabriel pulled the orgasm from the archangel, milking every last drop from him.

Collapsing on top of Sam Gabriel pulled out of him and moved to the side of the hunter. Watching the other as he regained his breath beside him.

"That was…amazing." Sam managed to get out smiling up at his lover. Gabriel smiled back and nodded.

"Hey Sammy how about we do that again?" Gabriel asked once the hunter had regained his breath.

Sam looked at him. "Again, like now?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and raised his hand clicking his fingers with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed it and there will eventually be a destiel companion to this fic but I haven't even started it so I don't know when I will get it out. Huge thank-you again to those who reviewed and to everyone how read I hope you had fun reading it.**

**I would love to say that for ever review I get I am planning on spending ten minutes outside of my house…for you that might not seem like much but I have agoraphobia. So let's see how long I'll be out of the house.:)**


End file.
